villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Murcio
Murcio is the secondary antagonist of the 1976 animated Mexican film Los tres Reyes Magos. He is Prince Olbaid's sidekick and an imp who plans to stop the Three Kings from reaching Bethlehem in which all of his plans have failed. He was voiced by Fernando Ruiz, who produced the film. Role in the film Murcio is first seen in his bat form who hides in the Three Kings' home where the Star of Bethlehem tells the Three Kings to be careful on their journeys to Bethlehem. Upon arriving to Prince Olbaid's Lair, Olbaid tells Murcio to stop the Three Kings from getting to Bethlehem. Later, Murcio is seen in Melchor's palace where he tries to stop Melchor from going to Bethlehem but he suddenly falls off a castle's spire while on a flag as Melchor prepares to leave for Bethlehem. While Gaspar prepares to leave for Bethlehem with his camel Rosita, Murcio suddenly tells Gaspar's son named Dario and his camel that "Gaspar won't arrive to Bethlehem" as he tells his camel to stop Murcio from bothering him as the two manage to stop him. Murcio, upset that he is foiled by Dario and his camel, he later arrives in the jungle and sees Balthazar saying goodbye to the people in his village and manages to stop him but suddenly gets caught in a spider's web in which a spider tries to eat him but Murcio manages to escape from the spider. Upon returning to Olbaid, he tells Murcio that he didn't stop the Three Kings from going to Bethlehem as he tells him to stop the Three Kings from reaching Bethlehem but as soon as King Herod arrives to have a conversation where the future Messiah will be born, Murcio falls on him after Olbaid talks about Murcio about his failures after he gets startled by what he says. Upon falling on King Herod, he suddenly becomes enraged at Murcio that he is really a demon and shoos him away. When Melchor is crossing the mountains and he and his horse are cornered by a rattlesnake, Murcio summons the rattlesnake to kill the two in which he is suddenly hit by rocks during the battle as Melchor manages to kill the rattlesnake to save his horse. Meanwhile in the desert when Gaspar and his camel Rosita are looking for water, Gaspar realizes that the water he found is "not a miracle from God but from the Devil". Murcio, insulted by Gaspar summons the possessed water to go after Gaspar in which he manages to get rid of the water by using his sword. After doing so, Gaspar sees Murcio who is the cause of doing so and tries to kill him with his sword but he manages to escape in his bat form. Meanwhile in the jungles, Balthazar tries to fall in love with a mermaid, in which she grabs his arms and tries to drown him while Murcio tells Balthazar that he will not be able to get to Bethelhem in which his elephant suddenly captures him and throws him into a flock of geese, foiling him while Balthazar manages to escape from the mermaid and defeat a vicious crocodile that tries to eat him. Meanwhile back to Prince Olbaid, he tells him that he lied to his master for his failed plans of getting rid of the Three Kings in which he suddenly banishes him from his palace as Olbaid manages to take on the Three Kings himself. During the end of the film, Murcio arrives to Bethlehem and decides to reform in the good side during the Nativity where he transforms into an angel to remove all of his evil traits to reform with the good side. Trivia *Murcio's name may be derived from the word "Murciélago", meaning "bat" in Spanish in which Murcio has the ability to transform into a bat. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous